


Love is Stored in the Pat

by NaughtyBees



Series: Pat X Captain Series [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: The Captain realises he loves Pat and decides he'd better act on it.





	1. Chapter 1

Feelings are funny things. Sometimes you see someone and immediately fall deeply and irretrievably in love with them. Sometimes you don't. Sometimes you'll be sat, watching a playlist of World War Two programs, your seat sagging slightly to one side as someone heavier sits next to you. You'll begin to find that the development of the radar system isn't as interesting as his fixation on the program, or the soft coo noises in reaction to a new fact, or the gasp at the flash of explosion footage. 

The realisation was a slow one, but as soon as The Captain made it, he couldn't focus on the tanks anymore. He gripped his drill stick tightly, and Pat seemed to notice that he wasn't watching the show that usually left him transfixed.   
"Hey…are you okay?" He asked softly. Turning on his seat to face The Captain, he leant forward slightly, tilting his head to show his willingness to listen. 

With a small cough, The Captain nodded. "Yes. I, ah… I think I need some air." He stood, leaving Pat with a worried frown, by himself in the TV room. He jogged as fast as his joints allowed, stopping as he stepped into the cool evening air. He took a breath, pressing his palm to his forehead, as though he could pull it away and find all of his pesky emotions glued to it. 

Patrick. Pat. The man who would do anything to keep his friends happy. Who would explain strange things to ghosts who were out of their depth quite readily. Who, despite everything, would keep a sweet smile ready for those who needed it. Honestly, he was so sweet, The Captain couldn't help his feelings. He decided that once the morning rolled around, he'd try and find a solution. 

oOo

"Alison?" He strode after her, keeping in step with her.

She smiled a little as she looked at him. "Morning. What's up?" She put her hands in her hoodie pockets along with the pack of biscuits she'd been ferrying to Mike. 

The Captain took a breath. "Say, hypothetically, someone didn't know they were in love with someone else, until they noticed one day, then it became painfully obvious, and now they don't know what to do."

Alison smiled a little. "Well, is it another ghost or a person?" 

"A ghost." 

With a nod, Alison folded her arms. "If you want to test the waters, see if it's reciprocal, it entirely depends on who it is. Kitty wouldn't mind you telling her outright. Mary and Fanny, ah, better not bother, I don't think."

The Captain bristled. "It's not them." He frowned. 

Alison showed a small look of realisation before nodding. "Thomas might like some form of poetry, but he's pretty obsessed at the minute. Julian, well, you know how he is. Robin, I don't know, bite him or something. Humphrey, you could just reunite his head with his body, try court him maybe."

The Captain waited for more, and when there wasn't more, he frowned, leaning closer so nobody heard. "It's Pat."

"Really!?" Alison smiled, pressing a finger to her lips. "...He doesn't seem like your type at all."

"Yes, I know. But tell me, what should I do? I don't want him to think I'm some sort of sexual deviant."

Alison shook her head. "No, no. Times have changed. The 80s were a lot more progressive, and it's even more heard of nowadays. Besides, do you really think Pat would judge anybody?" 

The Captain nodded with a shrug. "That is a fair point. So how should I woo him?" 

"Well…" Alison scratched her head a little. "I don't think he needs wooing. You should just tell him."

That was probably the one thing The Captain was dreading. 

oOo

"Time for your tanks, Captain!" Pat chimed, peering around the door at him. "You don't want to mis-- ...hey, what's the matter?" 

The Captain looked at Pat with a frown. "I need to tell you something important, Patrick."

"Oh." Pat hurried into the bedroom and sat on the bed with The Captain, smiling at him. "Fire away."

It took him a moment to think of what to say, Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he thought. "I'm not good at this. But Alison said you'd understand if I just told you."

Pat kept quiet, smiling kindly, ready for anything. 

"I've come to notice that I'm attracted to you." The Captain muttered. "I'm not terribly sure what to do about it."

There was a beat, before Pat began laughing, clapping his hands, his face turning red. "Oh! I thought it was going to be something terrible!" He pressed his fingers to The Captain's hand, holding it tightly. "So, tell me, what would you like to do about it?" 

The feeling of Pat's hand in his own was enough to make him feel queasy, having to take a few breaths. "...I'm not sure." He shook his head with a frown. 

A hand pressed against his cheek and he found himself looking into Pat's eyes, those kind, soft, blue eyes. He barely registered the lips brushing the corner of his mouth in a kiss that sent electricity shooting down his spine, heart in his throat.   
When Pat pulled away, he chuckled, rubbing a thumb over The Captain's scarlet face. "How was that?" 

Speechless, The Captain touched his lips with two fingers, a small smile spreading over his face. "...Amazing."

Pat stood and pulled The Captain to his feet, holding his hands tightly. "Come on then, let's go watch your program. We'll do more kissing later if you want."

As he was pulled toward the TV room, The Captain wondered how any man could be so impossibly sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dogbounce on tumblr for all the great ideas that fuelled my love for this fic

"Are you sure you don't want anyone seeing us? I mean, I don't mind, and I'm sure they won't."

"If I was going to tell them, I'd rather it be planned rather than them walking in on us."

Pat nodded, looking out as the sunset made the lake glow orange, smiling to himself as his fingers tightened around the hand he held. "We've only been together three days. This might be a fling." As he looked at The Captain, he noticed his slight panic. "I mean, if you were to get bored of me." He gave a hollow chuckle, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Tell me." The Captain muttered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "You can tell me anything, Patrick, you know that."

Pat nodded, leaning against the stiff woolen shoulder beside him with a sigh. "Seems every time I love someone, they get bored of me. My first girlfriend turned up to the dance with another date and I went home alone. I once had a crush on a boy who strung me along until he got bored, then had his friends force me to eat worms… My wife cheated on me with my best friend." He fidgeted with his neckerchief nervously, frowning. "I'm just really good at picking people who don't appreciate me, I suppose."

The Captain frowned and let go of Pat's hand so he could wrap an arm around him, gently stroking his side. "I'm sorry… I'd never hurt you, I'm not that kind of person." He looked down at him. "I haven't had any real relationships, none that gave me any joy. Many a lady has tried to court me, but… Hm." The Captain shook his head. "You can trust me."

"I know." Pat smiled. There was a moment where they sat, watching a mallard usher her little ducklings toward the nest for their bedtime. "Captain? Can I just say… I'm not sure if it's my place to say but…" He wrapped his fingers up in his neckerchief, tugging it slightly. "Being gay isn't anything to be ashamed of."  
The Captain opened his mouth to protest or argue, but he could only make a soft squeak as Pat pressed closer to him, continuing.   
"I know what it was like for people back then, and it's understandable that you're afraid. But same sex marriage is legal and celebrated now. You can be proud to be you."

The Captain frowned, eyes catching on a fox, the creature skulking by the riverbank, tail wagging as it sniffed out half a fish left by another animal.   
"...It hurt." The Captain mumbled. "All this time, thinking my chance had gone, that in life I was loveless and I would be loveless in death." He swallowed the lump in his throat, admitting that feeling both liberating and humiliating. "I've been so lonely."

Pat was almost in his lap, snuggled so close his glasses dug into his chest slightly. "You don't have to be lonely anymore. I'm here now, okay?" 

"...Thank you, Pat." He pressed a very gentle kiss against the top of Pat's head, hearing him sigh softly and relax into him. The feeling of someone else laying against him was so perfectly divine, it almost brought a tear to The Captain's eye. He wished it would never end, wanting to stay snuggled up with Pat all night. 

As the last light of evening twinkled on the gently lapping waters, Pat sat up, sniffling a little and wiping his eyes. The Captain didn't even know he was crying until then, and he frowned.   
"Pat?" 

"I'm fine." He assured him, sleeves pushing beneath his glasses. "I just forgot how good it feels to be close to someone."

The Captain laughed softly. "I was just thinking that." 

As the moon cast the lake in a soft, silver light, Pat pulled away from The Captain and stood, beginning to slowly walk to the pebble bank. The fox sniffed the air and, not smelling anything strange, continued eating. The Captain winced as his joints cracked, stretching to his full height. He followed Pat, the pair beginning to slowly walk around the lake. 

"I'd love to skip a stone." Pat mumbled, looking at the pebbles below. "It was always my favourite."

The Captain patted his pockets and pulled out his old, round snuff box, using a finger to polish the silver casing. "...It won't skip, but if it's important to you…" He passed it to Pat. 

Pat blinked. "What?" He looked up at The Captain. "I can't just throw this in the lake! It's yours."

"It's yours if you want it. Besides, if I miss it too terribly, I could easily find it again." 

Pat shuffled a little, bouncing on his toes. "I don't know what to say."

The Captain smiled. "Show me how to skip stones. I never learned."

A change was instantly visible in Pat, his eyes bright with excitement at the prospect of teaching someone something. "Right! Well, you want to stand side on like this…" He made sure The Captain followed his steps exactly. "Hold the pebble with two fingers like this… and throw it with your arm like this, giving it a spin with your finger."

The Captain nodded and copied Pat, hearing him coo happily. "Have I got it?" 

"Oh, if we could touch things, you'd be well on your way to being a pro!" He demonstrated for the last time by throwing the snuff box, the silver trinket spinning gracefully toward the water, glinting in the moonlight, before passing through the surface without a ripple. 

With a sad smile, The Captain stroked his back. "Thank you for the lesson, anyway." He moved to keep walking, Pat tugging at his neckerchief as he followed. 

"...I remember teaching my scouts how to skip stones." He smiled sadly. "They loved it, bless them."

The Captain nodded. "I envy you. You taught your boys to have fun. I had to teach mine how to kill. I do miss the military, but no boy should have to know that."

Pat laced his fingers with The Captain's, feeling how cold he was. "Military or not, we can still teach you how to have fun."

The Captain laughed. "It may take a while."

"We have forever." Pat smiled, squeezing his hand affectionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Moonlight Serenade while you read this

Alison clicked onto the playlist as Mike plugged in the speakers, scrolling through to make sure it was the right one. 

"Let me get this straight." Mike sat up, looking at Alison. "One of the ghosts is gay, and he never had any romance. He's dating another one of the ghosts, the one whose family comes every year. Whose wife cheated. And now we're helping set up a secret date?" 

Nodding, Alison shrugged. "That's the long and short of it." She smiled. "Okay, I'll get the others in the living room to watch a movie. Can you stay here until I get back?" 

Mike shrugged. "Sure. I just don't see why it needs to be so secret."

"Hm? Oh, Pat just said The Captain is worried the others might judge him." She paused as she listened. "And they want time alone."

Mike sighed, scratching his cheek. "...Can ghosts even…you know?" 

Alison laughed. "I don't know! And neither does Pat. Aw, Pat, don't go there!" 

"What did he say?" Mike asked, glancing around. 

"He said he wants to find out and then hopefully have some practice in that department."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me your ghostophobic."

With a mock gasp, Alison placed a hand on her chest. "I'm no ghostophobe! A lot of my friends are ghosts!" 

Laughing, Mike made sure the speakers were set up before clearing a space in the large room. Alison trotted from the room to make the others watch a movie. Hopefully then the night would be quiet. 

oOo

"What's this all about? Out with it!" The Captain barked as he marched after Alison. "That film looked very good, I was very eager to watch i--..."

The Captain looked at Pat, stood nervously by himself in the middle of the ball room, his arms patting against his sides gently, bouncing on his toes. Before he could ask what was going on, Alison gave the signal and Mike clicked, Moonlight Serenade beginning to softly play from the speakers. The Captain was speechless as Pat stepped forward, taking his hands and pulling him into the center of the room. 

"But the others--" 

"All taken care of." Pat whispered, pressing closer. "You'll have to lead though, I've got two left feet."

With a smile, The Captain nodded. "I think can about manage that." He held Pat, leading him into a slow, graceful dance. "Good idea, by the way."

Pat shrugged. "I figured, if you miss the military, you might be nostalgic about other things too." He smiled, laughing as he was twirled, unable to keep his eyes off The Captain. 

"What's happening?" Mike whispered to Alison. 

Alison seemed to be quietly fawning over them as she stood in the doorway. "They're just dancing…oh, Mike, I think it might be it for them."

Mike smiled. "I'm happy for them. But come on, let's go." He ushered her from the room, leaving their playlist on. 

"Oh, I'm no good at this." Pat huffed as he trod on The Captain's toe again. "How are you so good at dancing?" 

The Captain smirked. "Here." He gestured down. "See? Not toe to toe, gives us room to move. Then we just…" He slowly moved his right foot, waiting for Pat to follow with his left, treading on his toe again. "Take it slow, there's no rush. It's not about the dance, it's about us." 

Pat looked up with a small smile, nodding. "So, I just follow you?" 

The Captain nodded. "Small steps, make a little box. Like this, just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I trust you." Pat whispered. The Captain held him rigidly with his left arm, his right hand showing Pat the next direction to turn. He was slow, showing him the moves, eventually steady when it seemed that Pat was getting the hang of it.   
"Blimey. I'm dancing… Carol would've been proud."

The Captain's thumb rubbed against Pat's hand gently. "You must miss her."

"That's the only thing certain in life and death. You'll always miss and be missed by someone." Pat looked away a little, only for The Captain to bring his attention back with a kiss on the forehead. 

"You'll find someone else." The Captain mumbled, the hand on Pat's waist stroking his side reassuringly. 

Pat nodded. "I think I already have."

As they met eyes, Pat let go of The Captain, his arms snaking around his neck. He stood on his tiptoes and smiled, head tilting just slightly. The Captain waited, only to find that Pat was waiting for him. He leant down, being very slow, and pressed his lips against Pat's, feeling one of his hands start stroking his hair. 

It was soft, the most gentle of kisses, both men breathing each other in as they pressed close to one another. The prickle of each others' facial hair didn't bother them one bit, but Pat smiled into the kiss as he felt it, breaking the kiss just short of losing breath. 

"We need to shave." Pat joked softly, arms around The Captain, holding him tight. 

The Captain hugged him back, gently swaying to the music, smiling. "Over my dead body."

"So, that's a yes, then?" 

With a laugh, The Captain pulled away, taking Pat's hand in a dancing position once again, leading him again into their slow dance. "That's it…you're getting the hang of it now."

Pat smiled up at him. "Where were you when I broke my leg trying to dance? Really would've helped to have a big, strong man to teach me."

The Captain smirked. "When I see a big, strong man, I'll let him know."

They laughed quietly as they kept dancing, completely immersed in each other all night.


	4. Chapter 4

How soft Pat was comforted The Captain, his eyelids drooping as he pressed a palm into his plush stomach, fingers against the soft cotton of his shirt. They often did this, cuddling before sunrise, Pat drifting in and out of sleep as he held The Captain close to his side. He felt so loose when they were cuddling, all pomp and stiffness gone, how relaxed he was showing with how he draped himself over Pat. 

"Strange, isn't it?" The Captain asked, glancing up to see if Pat was listening, continuing once he was sure. "Not having a heartbeat. I hardly remember what it felt like."

Pat's hand rubbed in circles over The Captain's back, smiling down at him sleepily. "Do you miss having a heartbeat?" 

The Captain snuggled closer to Pat, his head in the middle of his chest. "Not exactly. Though I am sad I can't hear yours."

With a soft chuckle, Pat stroked his hair, closing his eyes. "Would you like to hear my tummy gurgles too?" 

"Patrick, I'm serious."

Ooh. 'Patrick.' It _was_ serious when he used his full name. "My heart was just another organ doing a job. Like my stomach or liver. Just because I don't have one anymore doesn't mean I'm not here with you." He smiled to himself as he felt The Captain's grip on him tighten. "Doesn't mean I love you any less."

The Captain looked up at him with a small smile, a pink dusting on his cheeks. "I love you too." He went back to trying to listen to Pat's silent body, fingers tapping against his belly. "Although, I would like to hear your tummy gurgles too."

Pat had to cover his mouth so as not to wake anyone with his giggles. 

oOo

"Another date?" Mike asked as Alison set the table for four. "I can't see them though. It won't be very fun for me."

Alison scoffed. "Mike! It's a double date! I'll be there." She rolled her eyes a little, playfully elbowing him. "Besides, I can translate for you. Shouldn't be so bad." 

"Hope you're right." Mike adjusted the chairs to fit two people he'd never seen before. "Still, I like your cooking, so that should be a bonus."

oOo

"Oh, yeah…" Alison nodded as she stared at the empty chair. "No, that is completely understandable…"

Mike took an awkward sip of his wine as he picked at his food. He'd pictured this, Alison chatting away and him left with himself, so he was fine with it. He was used to taking a back seat for his wife's new gift, he didn't mind. Having other people talk at you from all sides must be exhausting. 

"Mike?" Alison snapped his attention to her, and he smiled. "You can join in if you like. The Captain's there, Pat's there…" She gestured. 

Making a soft 'umm' noise, Mike turned to the empty seat where The Captain apparently sat, smiling awkwardly at nothing. "So, how long have you known you were gay? You don't have to answer if it's too personal." He held up his hands. "I mean, I think I've always known that I liked men and women. I never really needed to announce it, my family always knew." He thought 'bisexual' might be a term the ghost might not know. 

Alison relayed for The Captain perfectly.   
"It's always been a part of me, I think. But a part I kept locked away, for fear of repercussions. Awful things happened to homosexuals back then, Michael. All I fear now is the scorn of my peers."  
The Captain cleared his throat as he looked across the table at the man he adored, wide blue eyes glistening with tears. "But Pat is extremely kind… I knew he wouldn't judge me. And I was right."

Alison smiled a little. "They're holding hands." She added to Mike, who sniffled a little. 

"So, ah… You don't think the others would accept you?" He asked, leaning forward. 

The Captain pursed his lips. "Julian would, but he might find a way to make it a joke. But everybody knows he's very sexually liberated. Robin, I'm not sure… Fanny and Mary, I'm rather sure they'd condemn me. Thomas wouldn't mind, I think. Kitty is accepting of a lot so I think she'd be fine with it." He shrugged a little. "I would like to put a little thought into it before I do tell them."

Mike nodded. "Well, I'm here if you need anything." He rested his arm on the back of the chair, and The Captain's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his strong arm, clearing his throat. 

Alison giggled softly. "Captain, you can't crush on Mike, you're both in relationships. Plus, you're dead."

Nearly choking on a tomato, Mike looked startled. "He's got a crush on me?!" 

Pat laughed softly as The Captain covered his face with his hands, blushing despite his lack of a working circulatory system. 

oOo

Alison and Mike had retired to bed, leaving The Captain and Pat together, the candle flickering and blowing out, leaving a smoke trail. 

"Did Mike's talk help you at all?" Pat asked. "Do you think you'll be able to tell the others about us?" 

The Captain shook his head, brow furrowed. "That's a negative. I'm not one to make myself vulnerable to people."

Pat leant forward, taking his hands in his own. "You made yourself vulnerable to me. I don't think I've ever been happier." 

The Captain cleared his throat. "Not everyone is as sweet as you, Pat. You're possibly the most selfless person I've met. So kind and generous."

Giggling softly, Pat wriggled in his seat. "You charmer." He patted his hands and stood up, gesturing. "Let's go to bed." He smiled. 

"Come here." The Captain followed and grabbed Pat's neckerchief, and pulled him in closer, leaning down with a creak of his joints to capture him in a gentle kiss. Pat hummed into it, his hand moving to press against his cheek. The Captain moved to push him against the wall, the tantalising image of dominating Pat in his mind, finally being the one to take charge. He pushed him. The wall didn't support them. Hand still tangled in his neckerchief, The Captain fell too, both men yelping as they hit the floor in the other room, The Captain laid on top of Pat. 

Pat began to laugh, a soft, giggly chuckle. The Captain couldn't help but laugh too, quieter and more reserved. Pat gave him a very gentle kiss on his cheek, his chubby cheeks bright red. 

"Well, this is very unexpected."

The Captain's eyes went wide, his face draining of colour as he looked up. Robin and Julian were playing chess, Thomas laying dramatically on the sofa, all eyes upon them. The Captain scrambled to his feet, trying his best to seem composed. Pat got up slowly, brushing himself down. 

"How long has this been going on?" Julian asked with a small smirk. "Didn't know you swung that way, Captain."

Robin chuckled as he turned around in his chair, grinning. "Cap in big love with Pat!" 

Pat frowned and folded his arms, stepping in front of The Captain. Although he was much smaller than him, The Captain tried his best to hide behind him.   
"Guys! This is something he's very sensitive about! He didn't want you to know purely because he didn't want to be judged."

"Who judgy?" Robin asked. "Me no judgy! We love anyone we like back when I alive. Men, ladies, a deer…" The last one was said with a smirk, clearly a little joke. 

Thomas shrugged. "Love is a beautiful thing, my friend. If you're in love, I am in no position to cast aspersions upon you." He shrugged. "And I shall do my damndest to keep your secret for however long you would like to hide it from the others."

Pat felt a sigh of relief hit his neck and he smiled a little, turning to look at Julian. 

Julian pursed his lips as he tried not to laugh. "Frankly, it's not your sexuality that's funny, it's your choice of partner. I mean, Pat isn't really your type, is he?" 

The Captain pushed Pat out of the way, his moustache bristling with rage and he pointed his drill stick threateningly. "Now look here! Patrick is kind and handsome! He's been there for me when nobody else was! And if you dare say a single word against him I'll take your tie and shove it so far down your throat--" 

"Captain! It's okay, it's alright!" Pat placed his hands on his chest, drawing his attention and smiling gently at him. "I'm not upset."

The Captain exhaled shakily and nodded, clearing his throat and holding his stick tightly.   
"I won't hear anything bad about you."

Thomas straightened up a little, glancing at the Tory. "Just because you like to congregate with sexual inadequates and the morally perverse doesn't mean you have any authority over love, Julian."

"How dare you?!" Julian stood, glaring at Thomas as they began to argue. 

Pat took The Captain's hand and pulled him, slipping away through the wall, moving to go to bed. "I actually think that went well."

The Captain nodded, swallowing thickly. "I suppose. At least they don't think anything is wrong with me." 

Frowning, Pat pulled The Captain close, nuzzling his cheek as he kissed him. "Anyone who thinks being in love is wrong has no soul. Come on, you'll feel better after a sleep." He smiled, leading The Captain upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to thecaptainsknees on tumblr for helping me with this!


End file.
